Unfinished Business
by Laney1718
Summary: Voyager is finally home. The crew is having a formal celebration on the holodeck, but one person has yet to show up.
1. Chapter 1

The party was in full swing. Crew members of every rank and position were dancing and laughing. Some were even singing, due to the fact that real alcohol had been mixed into the punch. The entire party, and most importantly the punch, was all thanks to one man. The large ballroom was embellished with gold. It framed the white walls, it covered the chairs and it was the color of the china that laid on pristinely set tables. Waiters carried around trays full of synthehol champagne and hors-d'oeuvres. Every detail was distinct and beautiful and screamed Tom Paris.

As he was making his rounds, thanking everyone for their compliments on the party, he spotted the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes upon; his wife. Dressed in navy blue, her hair curled, and makeup simple, he could never remember a time when he had seen her so gorgeous. He smiled brightly and walked her way.

"Hey Helmboy, nice party," she teased.

He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, which she accepted.

"Well, you know this place is pretty spectacular, but not nearly as spectacular as you," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes and let out a sarcastic sigh.

"Wow only a few days as a father and already with the overly cheesy lines," she walked past him and went towards a waiter carrying around champagne.

Tom was still laughing quietly and shaking his head as Harry approached him.

"Nice party Tom," Harry said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you. Everyone seems to be having fun, and that's all I wanted for tonight," he turned to B'Elanna as she walked towards the two men with an extra glass in hand for her husband. He took the glass and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, almost everyone seems to be having fun," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Tom looked confused and began to look around the room. There wasn't a single face without a smile.

"No one has seen the captain all night," Harry leaned forward and quieted his voice as he spoke.  
Tom and B'Elanna looked at one another with concern.

"I'll go look for her," Tom handed the champagne glass back to his wife. He had one last mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kathryn had spent two hours getting ready. She wanted to look absolutely perfect for tonight. A silk emerald green dress was selected. It complemented her complexion and brought out the red hue of her hair. Her makeup was heavier than usual but perfect as always. Her shoulder-length hair was styled half up with a beautifully embroidered pin. A few strands framed her face.

All that time had been wasted, as no one had even seen her. She sat alone on the terrace outside of a ballroom. The concrete bench she sat upon was beautifully crafted, but rather cold and uncomfortable. On the other side of the glass doors, she could hear all of the joy and excitement going on, but wanted no part in it. She had performed her duty, fulfilled her promise, accomplished the unimaginable, and yet she had never felt such an emptiness.

She knew why. Hell, most of the people on this ship probably knew why; except for one of course. He had no idea, at least she didn't think that he did. She mused that the prospect of him knowing and not caring would be far worse than blind ignorance. She took another swig of the synthehol, which didn't seem to be having its desired effect. It didn't matter how much she drank, she was convinced she couldn't feel it. Whole gallons of the stuff wouldn't be able to erase the picture of her true love living their happy ending with somebody else.

It was supposed to be her on his arm. In every dream, in every thought, it would be the two of them finally coming together. This was what had kept her going all those years. This had been her impetus. Now it was her undoing.

She was startled suddenly when the door opened and held her breath to see who was coming out. 'Here we go.' was one thought that raced through her mind as she laid eyes upon the one man she didn't feel like seeing.

"Kathryn, there you are. Everyone's been looking all over for you," he smiled, but his smile quickly faded when she didn't reciprocate.

"Sorry. I'm just not in a very celebratory mood," she finished off what was left in her glass and set it down on the ground.

"Well, it might be good for the crew to see you for a little while. I know there's a long list of people who will want the opportunity to talk to you, and some may even want a dance with their captain," he moved in front of her, no longer allowing her to avoid his presence. He smiled fully, showing off his dimples that she always found irresistible.

"I know. Maybe in a little while," a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, but the sadness in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Ok, well just don't stay out here all night. This is all because of you," he said pointing towards the ballroom. He began to walk back in when he heard her voice.

"I thought Tom created the program," she spoke sarcastically and forced a smile to try and fool him into thinking she was ok. She thought that if she could convince him that she was fine, he'd go back to the party. She underestimated her ability to be read; especially by him.

"A program that wouldn't be running right now if you hadn't gotten us home," he said. She witnessed his hesitation before he closed the door again and walked back over to where she was seated.

"You know, when I said that some of the crew were waiting to dance with their captain, I should've been specific in including myself. I would be honored to be your first dance of the night," he smiled and held out his right hand.

The temptation to be close to him, be held in his arms was too great. Without a word she accepted his invitation and got up. He reached out to crack the door open ever so slightly in order to hear the music better. The fast-paced dance music had thankfully been replaced with a beautiful melodic slow song.

He faced her again and placed his hands around her hips. She placed hers around his neck and they began to gently sway along with the beat. She leaned in closer, resting her head against his shoulder. Everything else melted away at that moment. Nothing existed except for him and her and the beautiful tune that kept them in each other's arms. His hands found it difficult not to travel the contours of her body, and feel the soft silk of her dress against his fingertips. Her breath hitched and she lifted her head to look deeply into his eyes.

It had been nearly two minutes before either of them had realized that the song had stopped. They had been too lost within the others glance to notice anything else. Even noticing the change in music, hadn't deterred them from keeping the pace of the previous song. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Slowly he bent forward and grazed her lips with his own. When she didn't flinch or pull away, he went forward further to deepen the kiss. She was lost in the feeling of his lips on hers, lost in his soft lips and the way they tasted on her own. She pulled back when she realized that she tasted nothing. She searched his eyes, full of lust and passion, and once again found herself in his embrace. This time the kiss didn't hold anything back.

Whole minutes could have passed without her breathing and she wouldn't have cared or bothered to even notice. The ship could have dropped out of warp, or even have been attacked by aliens and it wouldn't have stopped her.

He was the first one to pull away. He smiled brightly and cupped her face with his hands. She then snuggled her head into the crook of his neck as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Kathryn. I know that things have been complicated, but I need you to know that my love for you has never changed," he continued to kiss her head and run his fingers through her hair. His expression changed from one of happiness and relief to one of worry when he realized that she was trembling.

"Kathryn?" he gently pulled her away from him so that he could look at her, but was heartbroken to see her tear-stained face avoiding his eye contact.

Finally, she looked up. The pain was written on every feature of her face.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I love you too," her words were heavy with regret.

"Then why are you crying? Why aren't you happy?"

"Because..." she found herself unable to speak as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Kathryn, you're worrying me. Tell me what's wrong," he wiped her tears away and searched deep in her eyes for the words she couldn't say.

"Because I wish this were real," she whispered.

His confusion grew, but before he had the chance to ask her what she meant, she choked out three simple words.

"Computer end program," the sobs shook her body as he shimmered out of existence, leaving her alone once more, in an empty grey room.

Tom Paris wandered down the corridor towards what the computer named as the captain's current location. Upon entering holodeck two, he saw her standing in the middle of the room with her back facing him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was crying, but not wanting to embarrass her, he cleared his throat. He pretended not to notice as she frantically wiped away her tears.

"Captain, I'm so glad I found you. Everyone's been asking where you've been," he said with a smile.

"I was just headed there now. I had to take care of some unfinished business first. Sorry for the delay," she tried her hardest to be cheerful, but the devastation never vacated her deep blue eyes. The captains mask had been put in place, but the depth of what she felt could no longer be contained like how it used to be.

She had heard him say the words. The words that she had waited to hear for seven years, but it wasn't really him. It was a collection of photons; an illusion. She would never get the real thing, never feel his true touch, or kiss his actual lips. A hologram of him was an empty promise of what she could never have. It only confirmed what she already knew, that she loved him, but would never be with him.

"Ready captain?" Tom asked as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Of course mister Paris," she took his arm and walked out the door with him.

"A lot of people have been asking for you. I know for sure that a few of the guys are dying to dance with you, even more so when they see how beautiful you look tonight," he looked down at her and smiled.

"I highly doubt that," she said, shaking her head.

"No really! I'm one of them. In fact, I was kinda hoping that I could dance with you first?" He shot her a cheeky grin.

"I'd be honored," she looked up into his eyes and smiled. It was her first genuine smile in a long time.

The doors opened and a loud cheer greeted the pair as the crew celebrated the arrival of their beloved captain.

Scanning the room she found him in the corner. This time he was no illusion, no trick. He was flesh and blood and he was real.

He was talking to Seven but stopped immediately upon seeing her. His smile reached his eyes, eyes which contained a light that had not been seen before. It was a light that spoke of hope. Hope that may or may not ever be fulfilled, but a hope that regardless of fulfillment would never dim or die. The sound of tapping on glass pulled them both out of their trance. Tom Paris raised his glass and handed one to his captain. Soon the rest of the room followed.

"To Captain Janeway," he toasted.

"To Captain Janeway," they echoed.

The tears that filled her eyes then, were not of sadness or regret. How could she regret getting these people home? Getting her family to safety?

"Thank you all very much, but without a wonderful and supportive crew, a captain is useless. Tonight is a celebration of each and every one of you, for it is because of every person in this room that we are here," she projected her voice out to the crowd. Everyone clapped and the music started up again.

Chakotay looked at her from across the room and began to make his way towards her. She knew that he would ask her to dance, and she tensed up at the thought. Tom noticed the shift in her stance and stepped towards her.

He held out his hand.

"I wasn't kidding when I asked about having that first dance," he smirked.

"And I wasn't kidding about accepting," she laughed and took his hand.

They went out to the dance floor. Together they swayed to the gentle melody. Chakotay stopped when he saw her dancing with Tom, but he was soon approached by Seven. He smiled politely and held her close, but his eyes never moved from Kathryn. His smile had faded.

She noticed his glance from the other side of the dance floor and matched it. Tears pricked her eyes and soon his began to water too. Dancing with other people, but only imagining each other. They knew. They always knew.


	2. Chapter 2

As her first dance of the night came to an end, Kathryn looked up at Tom and smiled. It was a simple gesture of thanks for helping to ease her tension. The room echoed with applause for the holographic band and the next song began. Before she and Tom could pick up the tempo, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" B'Elanna asked with a smirk.

"Not at all," Kathryn replied.

The couple came together and danced closely, they had never looked happier or more in love. Kathryn was making her way off the dance floor when she was approached by Harry. He simply smiled and held out a hand. She smiled back and took it.

Tom hadn't been lying about the number of people who desired a dance with their captain. She had danced with Ayala, Icheb, the Doctor, and various other members of the crew. In between changing dancing partners, she would be approached by other crew members who wished to express their gratitude and discuss plans of their futures once they reached earth. Kathryn realized that other than seeing her mother and sister, she hadn't thought about what she wanted her life to look like. She no longer had her fiancé, her house was probably sold, and Molly had likely forgotten her. Everything that comprised her life; gone. All that was left was Starfleet. She assumed that with getting her crew home, would come admiralty. But what would happen after that? Some crew members talked about how they would go on to find their true calling, some said how they would want to pursue a long lost dream, others expressed an interest in starting a family and putting down roots. She had no idea. Finally, they had found their way home, and yet here she was, more lost than ever.

By the time the party had wound down, only five people had remained: Kathryn, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, and the Doctor. Everyone else had gone back to their quarters. The holographic band had gone and all that was left was an empty dance floor and tables cluttered with dirty dishes. About ten minutes prior, Kathryn's heart had shattered slightly at the sight of Chakotay and Seven leaving hand in hand. She could tell that Harry, Tom, and B'Elanna were all staying because they didn't want to leave her alone. She loved how much they cared, but it wasn't fair to keep them up, especially since Tom and B'Elanna were already lacking sleep with a newborn at home.

"Why don't you all go back to your quarters, you look absolutely exhausted. I'll only stay for a little while longer. Don't worry about the program I'll shut it off myself," she said, directing the three of them towards the door.

"Are you sure captain? It's no trouble..." Harry said.

"I'm positive. Thank you for the offer," She patted his arm and he nodded and walked off.

"Good night captain," Tom said on his way out the door.

"Good night," she waved.

As the doors closed, she could hear the soft, familiar melody. The same one she had danced to with the hologram of Chakotay.

"One last dance?" asked the doctor.

"How could I refuse," she said sarcastically.

He lead her to the middle of the empty dance floor and they moved along to the tune.

Looking up, she saw a familiar look in his eyes. It was the same look she had in hers.

She sighed.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked.

There was no need for her to specify. He knew that she was referring to Seven.

"Yes," he stated simply.

There was a pause.

"And you love him," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"My, aren't we a pair," he scoffed.

"I'd say so," she said, holding back tears.

There was no longer a need for either to speak. The two likened souls depended on each other for solace. Neither needed to state that they were pretending to dance with other people, they both knew, they both understood. As the song came to an end, the doctor separated from her and laid a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight captain," he said with a sad smile.

"Goodnight Doctor," she replied.

She closed her eyes as a few tears escaped. Hearing the door open and close to release the doctor, now her surroundings matched how she felt inside; alone.

She walked over to the nearest table, pulled out a chair and took a seat. She laid her head in her hands as the tears began to flow freely. She was so immersed in her sadness, she hadn't been able to hear the sound of the door open.

"I was hoping I'd find you here," Chakotay said, making his way to her.

He sped up his pace out of concern when he noticed that she was crying.

"Kathryn?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and waited for her to respond, but she didn't. She wasn't even sure that her body was still capable of movement. She was frozen with mortification. 'Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse,' she thought.

She tried her best to wipe her tears before looking up.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed," she lied.

"That's understandable considering what you've been through. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, no really I'm fine," she lied again.

"Shouldn't you be with Seven?" she tried to conceal the bitterness in her tone but failed. Her gaze avoided his and aimed itself at the floor.

"She's regenerating right now," he pulled out a chair and sat opposite her.

"Actually, we had a bit of a talk," he started.

"We decided to end things," her head shot up as soon as he spoke the words.

"I'm sorry. That must have been difficult," this time it was hope that she failed to conceal.

"Not really. I realized tonight... that I could never truly give her my heart, and she couldn't give me hers. She actually ended up confessing to me that her feelings have grown quite complicated...especially her feelings for the Doctor. She believes he would be a better match for her personality. She's going to talk to him about it tomorrow,"

"I don't know what to say," she knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to say that it would be ok. That it would be more than ok, because she loved him, she was his match, and she had been waiting for him. Instead, she looked into his eyes and remained silent.

"Say...yes," he said with a smile.

"Say yes to what?" she laughed.

He then turned the music back on and played a gorgeous love song. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, flashing his dimples.

"Yes," she smiled and shook her head.

They danced close to one another, her head rested against his shoulder. He kissed the crown of her head lightly, hoping she wouldn't notice it, but she did. The contact sent shivers down her spine.

She slowly lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"You said that you couldn't give your heart to Seven," she paused.

"Why?" the hesitation in her voice lingered.

He didn't answer for what felt like the longest time, but finally he found the right words.

"You can't give someone something that you've already given away, and I gave my heart to someone else a long time ago," he replied.

She smiled.

"If she doesn't have your heart, and you no longer have it...who does?" she asked.

"I think you know the answer to that," he smiled, and she could've sworn that she saw him blush.

"Maybe. But I want to hear it from you," she replied.

He took a deep breath.

"Kathryn Janeway, you have held my heart for seven years, and no matter how hard I try to get it back, it belongs to you... There, happy?" he teased.

She didn't say a word. She stopped moving, maybe even stopped breathing. All she was capable of was looking at him in awe. Before another word was said, she leaned in close to capture his lips with her own. It was true, his hologram had been an empty promise, a poor imitation of the real thing. This was real, and in every way that mattered, it was perfect.

The kiss had deepened, but Chakotay pulled back with a sigh.

"Kathryn... If we're going to do this, it's got to be the real thing. I won't settle for some fling or something unstable or unsure. If you want to be with me it's got to be permanent," he said seriously.

She smiled and laughed under her breath.

"Was that a proposal?" She said sarcastically.

He smirked.

"Not formally, but in a way. I just want to be clear about what it is I want," he said.

"And what would that be exactly?" she asked.

"You. I want you by my side. I want a life with you," he spoke slowly.

He continued.

"If that isn't what you want..." he didn't get to finish his statement. She cut him off by kissing him, with more passion than before. She pulled away smiling.

"That's exactly what I want," she smiled so hard that it made her face hurt.

"I love you, Kathryn," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

He bent down for another kiss, but she held up her hand and stopped him.

"One more thing," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Computer end program," as she commanded, everything shimmered out of sight until it was just him and her. Upon opening her eyes, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Just making sure," she said, as she pulled him back into another kiss.


End file.
